


Strings Of Fate

by AngelOfBooze



Category: Black Widow (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Acephobia, Ambiguous Relationships, Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, F/M, Gen, Queerplatonic Relationships, Red String of Fate, alternate universe - soul mates, aroace!Natasha Romanoff, arophobia, poor Nat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:44:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2595815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelOfBooze/pseuds/AngelOfBooze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soul Mate au One Shot-<br/>Natasha knew she was broken when she was ten. She didn't know why until she was sixteen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strings Of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the soul mate au nobody asked for! Poor Nat.  
> Based off of this pic http://life-of-an-asexual.tumblr.com/post/72845078780/aromantichannibal-cenchria-some-people-say
> 
> All mistakes are my own!

Natalia Romanova is six when she asks her mother why she has three strings of fate wrapped carefully around her _right index_ finger instead of her left ring finger. She is six when her mother tells her it’s so more people can love her. Natalia Romanova is six when she asks why hers are _blue_ , and _yellow_ and _green_ instead of red, like normal. She is six when her mother just smooths down her hair and tells her she will know eventually. Natalia Romanova is six when she becomes an orphan. She is six when arrives at the Red Room.

* * *

 

 

Natalia Romanova is ten when she remembers what her mother told her about her strings of fate. Natalia Romanova is ten when she decides her mother was wrong.

* * *

 

 

Natalia Romanova is twelve when she begins to be excluded by the other widowlings as they talk endlessly about how they will marry their soul mate. Natalia Romanova is twelve when she realizes she doesn’t want to marry her soul mate.

* * *

 

Natalia Romanova is sixteen when she meets her first soul mate. She is sixteen when she can feel the blue string on her right index finger grow taught with the approach of her soul mate. Natalia Romanova is sixteen when the other girls gasp and chatter when her soul mate walks through the doors. She is sixteen when she doesn’t feel how other people tell her she should about her soul mate. She is sixteen when her soul mate looks right through her and breaks her arm during a demonstration. Natalia Romanova is sixteen when she realizes he’s broken, not because her soul mate doesn’t love her, but because she doesn’t love him.

* * *

 

Natasha Romanoff is twenty one and free when she gets shot by her first soul mate. She is twenty one and is on a mission when she feels the blue string around her right index finger grow taught with his approach. Natasha Romanoff is twenty one and has failed her first mission when he shoots her through the gut to complete his.

* * *

 

Natasha Romanoff is twenty eight and silently grieving the loss of her best friend when she feels the yellow string around her right index finger pull tight. She is twenty eight and in pain when she meets her second soul mate who is also grieving the loss of his best friend; they grieve silently together. Natasha Romanoff is twenty eight when she reunites with her best friend and parts with her second soul mate. She is still broken.

* * *

 

Natasha Romanoff is twenty nine and _living_ when she meets her third soul mate for the first time. She’s pulling up to the Smithsonian (To collect a fossil) when she can feel the green string on her right index finger pulling her towards him. She’s twenty nine and driving away from the curb when Steve tells her he’ll get her _Sam’s_ number. Natasha Romanoff is twenty nine when she moves in with both her soul mates in Brooklyn, New York and they go and look for her first soul mate. She is still broken.

* * *

 

Natasha Romanoff is thirty and on a mission with her best friend when she is told her first soul mate has been found. She is thirty and cautious when she talks to her first soul mate for the first time. Natasha Romanoff is thirty and _still broken_ when she kisses all three of her soul mates for the first time.

* * *

 

Natasha Romanoff is thirty one and is just waking up on a mission when she feels another, different, string begin to form on her right index finger. She is thirty one when she kicks her best friend in the shin and wakes him up by shining a torch in his eyes. Natasha Romanoff is thirty one when she realises her this is her best friends’ first string of fate. She is thirty one when she realises that both ends of the string are on both her and her best friends’ _right hands_. Natasha Romanoff is thirty one and _in love_ when she finally accepts that she’s not broken. She only feels a different kind of love.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this lil oneshot. I love all of your comments and kudos <3  
> Please come and cry over Natasha Romanoff with me on my tumblr at angelofbooze!


End file.
